


A Perfect Night

by starryknightskies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, no you can't stop me, yes i'm writing another engagement story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryknightskies/pseuds/starryknightskies
Summary: Logan's ready to ask the big question, but nothing seems to go the way he wants it to. Could everything be ruined?





	A Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I love writing soft Analogical. I don't know if you could tell lol this came from a prompt on tumblr so I hope you all enjoy! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Virgil smiled softly as he watched Logan pace around the living room, enjoying the sight of his normally well-put together boyfriend looking flustered. His neatly pressed shirt was rumpled and untucked, and his neatly styled hair was in disarray from hands running through it. It was a rare for this type of look to come out, and Virgil enjoyed it when it did.

They had been having a nice evening in, their roommates out of town visiting family, so they were taking advantage of the alone time to have a nice date night. They were going to have a nice dinner, dessert, some candles lit to set the mood. That was the plan at least, but that didn’t turn out how either of them hoped. The food ended up burned, they didn’t have the ingredients for their dessert and the last candle they had in the house stayed lit for ten minutes. 

Logan had been growing increasingly frustrated with each thing that went wrong, but surprisingly, Virgil remained calm. He ordered them a pizza from their favorite place, adding on one of the dessert cakes they offered, he didn’t need any romantic candles, and they sat on the couch and cuddled after eating to watch a documentary about stars. He’d considered it a very nice night, even if Logan didn’t agree.

He had started pacing around halfway through the movie, muttering to himself, turning to look at Virgil with each turn around. He opened his mouth to speak, but the words seemed to get caught in his throat and he’d snap his mouth shut before repeating the whole cycle. Virgil was patient, and he found the nervousness cute, so he was going to wait until his boyfriend to get his thoughts in order before speaking.

“Quit smiling at me.” Logan suddenly spoke up, coming to a stop in his pacing to face Virgil fully. “I can’t stop messing up my sentences when you smile like that.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, amusement in his eyes. “Oh really? You’ve never had problems with speaking with my when I smiled before. What makes tonight any different?”

Logan made a small, frustrated noise in the back of his throat, running his hand through his hair again. “Tonight was supposed to be perfect, I had everything planned out, but everything is going wrong.”

“Hey now, things might not have gone as we planned, but I’d still say we had a nice night.” Virgil leaned forward slightly. “It’s not like this is the first time our plans have gone on the wayside. What makes tonight different?”

Logan made a small noise in the back of his throat, before moving over to the couch. He crouched down next to it, reaching out and taking hold of Virgil’s hand, a determined glint in his eye. “Tonight was supposed to be perfect. Virgil, I love you, and these last two years with you have been incredible. I’ve been so happy every day I get to see you, my day is brighter when you smile.” He paused, taking a slow breath, giving Virgil a soft smile. “I had everything planned out, waiting for the perfect moment.”

Virgil felt his breath catch in his throat when Logan shifted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He launched himself off the couch before another word could be said, wrapping his arms around Logan’s shoulders and knocking him off balance, causing them both to fall to the floor. “Yes! One hundred times yes!”

Logan huffed out a laugh, wrapping an arm around Vigil and hugging him close. “You didn’t even give me the chance to ask.”

Virgil smiled softly, shaking his head and holding his hand out for Logan to put the ring on him. “You don’t have to ask.” Affection twisted in his chest as the ring was slid onto his finger and he leaned forward to steal a kiss. “This night was perfect, you know.” Logan could have proposed by throwing the ring at him over breakfast in the morning and he’d consider it perfect, but he didn’t feel like he should mention that at this moment.

Logan hummed softly, leaning forward to rest their foreheads together, all the tension and stress from the evening melting away immediately. “I love you.”

“I love you too, you big dork.” Virgil leaned forward for a longer kiss, letting his eyes slip shut as he melted against his now fiance. Everything was indeed perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> come chat at my sanders sides blog at starry-knight-skies.tumblr.com


End file.
